Pan Tadeusz/Księga czwarta: Dyplomatyka i łowy
''Treść: Zjawisko w papilotach budzi Tadeusza - Za późne postrzeżenie omyłki - Karczma - Emisariusz - Zręczne użycie tabakiery zwraca dyskusję na właściwą drogę - Matecznik - Niedźwiedź- Niebezpieczeństwo Tadeusza i Hrabiego - Trzy strzały - Spór Sagalasówki z Sanguszkówką, rozstrzygniony na stronę jednorurki Horeszkowskiej - Bigos - Wojskiego powieść o pojedynku Dowejki z Domejką, przerwana szczuciem kota - Koniec powieści o Dowejce i Domejce'' Rówienniki litewskich wielkich kniaziów, drzewa Białowieży, Świtezi, Ponar, Kuszelewa! Których cień spadał niegdyś na koronne głowy Groźnego Witenesa, wielkiego Mindowy I Giedymina, kiedy na Ponarskiej górze, Przy ognisku myśliwskiem, na niedźwiedziej skórze Leżał, słuchając pieśni mądrego Lizdejki, A Wiliji widokiem i szumem Wilejki Ukołysany, marzył o wilku żelaznym 24; I zbudzony, za bogów rozkazem wyraźnym Zbudował miasto Wilno, które w lasach siedzi Jak wilk pośrodku żubrów, dzików i niedźwiedzi. Z tego to miasta Wilna, jak z rzymskiej wilczycy, Wyszedł Kiejstut i Olgierd, i Olgierdowicy, Równie myśliwi wielcy jak sławni rycerze, Czyli wroga ścigali, czyli dzikie źwierze. Sen myśliwski nam odkrył tajnie przyszłych czasów, Że Litwie trzeba zawsze żelaza i lasów. Knieje! do was ostatni przyjeżdżał na łowy, Ostatni król, co nosił kołpak Witoldowy 25, Ostatni z Jagiellonów wojownik szczęśliwy I ostatni na Litwie monarcha myśliwy. Drzewa moje ojczyste! jeśli Niebo zdarzy, Bym wrócił was oglądać, przyjaciele starzy, Czyli was znajdę jeszcze? czy dotąd żyjecie? Wy, koło których niegdyś pełzałem jak dziecię... Czy żyje wielki Baublis 26, w którego ogromie Wiekami wydrążonym, jakby w dobrym domie, Dwunastu ludzi mogło wieczerzać za stołem? Czy kwitnie gaj Mendoga pod farnym kościołem 27? I tam na Ukrainie, czy się dotąd wznosi Przed Hołowińskich domem, nad brzegami Rosi, Lipa tak rozrośniona, że pod jej cieniami Stu młodzieńców, sto panien szło w taniec parami? Pomniki nasze! ileż co rok was pożera Kupiecka lub rządowa, moskiewska siekiera! Nie zostawia przytułku ni leśnym śpiewakom, Ni wieszczom, którym cień wasz tak miły jak ptakom. Wszak lipa czarnolaska, na głos Jana czuła, Tyle rymów natchnęła! Wszak ów dąb gaduła Kozackiemu wieszczowi tyle cudów śpiewa 28! Ja ileż wam winienem, o domowe drzewa! Błahy strzelec, uchodząc szyderstw towarzyszy Za chybioną źwierzynę, ileż w waszej ciszy Upolowałem dumań, gdy w dzikim ostępie Zapomniawszy o łowach usiadłem na kępie, A koło mnie srebrzył się tu mech siwobrody, Zlany granatem czarnej zgniecionej jagody, A tam się czerwieniły wrzosiste pagórki, Strojne w brusznice jakby w koralów paciorki. Wokoło była ciemność; gałęzie u góry Wisiały jak zielone, gęste, niskie chmury; Wicher kędyś nad sklepem szalał nieruchomym, Jękiem, szumami, wyciem, łoskotami, gromem: Dziwny, odurzający hałas! Mnie się zdało, Że tam nad głową morze wiszące szalało. Na dole jak ruiny miast: tu wywrot dębu Wysterka z ziemi na kształt ogromnego zrębu; Na nim oparte, jak ścian i kolumn obłamy: Tam gałęziste kłody, tu wpół zgniłe tramy, Ogrodzone parkanem traw. W środek tarasu Zajrzeć straszno, tam siedzą gospodarze lasu: Dziki, niedźwiedzie, wilki; u wrót leżą kości Na pół zgryzione jakichś nieostrożnych gości. Czasem wymkną się w górę przez trawy zielenie, Jakby dwa wodotryski, dwa rogi jelenie I mignie między drzewa źwierz żółtawym pasem, Jak promień, kiedy wpadłszy gaśnie między lasem. I znowu cichość w dole. Dzięcioł na jedlinie Stuka z lekka i dalej odlatuje, ginie, Schował się, ale dziobem nie przestaje pukać, Jak dziecko, gdy schowane woła, by go szukać. Bliżej siedzi wiewiórka, orzech w łapkach trzyma, Gryzie go; zawiesiła kitkę nad oczyma, Jak pióro nad szyszakiem u kirasyjera; Chociaż tak osłoniona, dokoła spoziera; Dostrzegłszy gościa, skacze gajów tanecznica Z drzew na drzewa, miga się jako błyskawica; Na koniec w niewidzialny otwór pnia przepada, Jak wracająca w drzewo rodzime dryjada. Znowu cicho. Wtem gałąź wstrząsła się trącona I pomiędzy jarzębin rozsunione grona Kraśniejsze od jarzębin zajaśniały lica: To jagód lub orzechów zbieraczka, dziewica; W krobeczce z prostej kory podaje zebrane Bruśnice świeże jako jej usta rumiane; Obok młodzieniec idzie, leszczynę nagina, Chwyta w lot migające orzechy dziewczyna. Wtem usłyszeli odgłos rogów i psów granie: Zgadują, że się ku nim zbliża polowanie, I pomiędzy gałęzi gęstwę, pełni trwogi, Zniknęli nagle z oczu jako leśne bogi. W Soplicowie ruch wielki; lecz ni psów hałasy, Ani rżące rumaki, skrzypiące kolasy, Ni odgłos trąb dających hasło polowania Nie mogły Tadeusza wyciągnąć z posłania; Ubrany padłszy w łóżko, spał jak bobak w norze. Nikt z młodzieży nie myślił szukać go po dworze; Każdy sobą zajęty śpieszył, gdzie kazano; O towarzyszu sennym całkiem zapomniano. On chrapał. Słońce w otwór, co śród okienicy Wyrżnięty był w kształt serca, wpadło do ciemnicy Słupem ognistym, prosto sennemu na czoło; On jeszcze chciał zadrzemać i kręcił się wkoło, Chroniąc się blasku: nagle usłyszał stuknienie, Przebudził się; wesołe było przebudzenie. Czuł się rzeźwym jak ptaszek, z lekkością oddychał, Czuł się szczęśliwym, sam się do siebie uśmiéchał: Myśląc o wszystkiem, co mu wczora się zdarzyło, Rumienił się i wzdychał, i serce mu biło. Spojrzał w okno, o dziwy! w promieni przezroczu, W owem sercu, błyszczało dwoje jasnych oczu, Szeroko otworzonych, jak zwykle wejrzenie, Kiedy z jasności dziennej przedziera się w cienie; Ujrzał i małą rączkę, niby wachlarz z boku Nadstawioną ku słońcu dla ochrony wzroku; Palce drobne, zwrócone na światło różowe, Czerwieniły się na wskroś jakby rubinowe; Usta widział ciekawe, roztulone nieco, I ząbki, co jak perły śród koralów świecą, I lica, choć od słońca zasłaniane dłonią Różową, same całe jak róże się płonią. Tadeusz spał pod oknem; sam ukryty w cieniu, Leżąc na wznak, cudnemu dziwił się zjawieniu I miał je tuż nad sobą, ledwie nie na twarzy; Nie wiedział, czy to jawa, czyli mu się marzy Jedna z tych miłych, jasnych twarzyczek dziecinnych, Które pomnim widziane we śnie lat niewinnych. Twarzyczka schyliła się - ujrzał, drżąc z bojaźni I radości, niestety! ujrzał najwyraźniej, Przypomniał, poznał włos ów krótki, jasnozłoty, W drobne, jako śnieg białe, zwity papiloty Niby srebrzyste strączki, co od słońca blasku Świeciły jak korona na świętych obrazku. Zerwał się; i widzenie zaraz uleciało Przestraszone łoskotem; czekał, nie wracało! Tylko usłyszał znowu trzykrotne stukanie I słowa: "Niech Pan wstaje, czas na polowanie, Pan zaspał". Skoczył z łóżka i obu rękami Pchnął okienicę, że aż trzasła zawiasami I rozwarłszy się w obie uderzyła ściany; Wyskoczył, patrzył wkoło zdumiony, zmieszany, Nic nie widział, nie dostrzegł niczyjego śladu. Niedaleko od okna był parkan od sadu, Na nim chmielowe liście i kwieciste wieńce Chwiały się; czy je lekkie potrąciły ręce? Czy wiatr ruszył? Tadeusz długo patrzył na nie, Nie śmiał iść w ogród; tylko wsparł się na parkanie, Oczy podniosł i z palcem do ust przyciśnionym Kazał sam sobie milczeć, by słowem kwapioném Nie rozerwał myślenia; potem w czoło stukał, Niby do wspomnień dawnych, uśpionych w niem, pukał, Na koniec, gryząc palce, do krwi się zadrasnął I na cały głos: "Dobrze, dobrze mi tak!" wrzasnął. We dworze, gdzie przed chwilą tyle było krzyku, Teraz pusto i głucho jak na mogilniku: Wszyscy ruszyli w pole; Tadeusz nadstawił Uszu i ręce do nich jak trąbki przyprawił, Słuchał, aż mu wiatr przyniosł, wiejący od puszczy, Odgłosy trąb i wrzaski polującej tłuszczy. Koń Tadeusza w stajni czekał osiodłany, Wziął więc flintę, skoczył nań i jak opętany Pędził ku karczmom, które stały przy kaplicy, Kędy mieli się rankiem zebrać obławnicy. Dwie chyliły się karczmy po dwóch stronach drogi, Oknami wzajem sobie grożąc jako wrogi; Stara należy z prawa do zamku dziedzica, Nową na złość zamkowi postawił Soplica. W tamtej, jak w swym dziedzictwie, rej wodził Gerwazy, W tej najwyższe za stołem brał miejsce Protazy. Nowa karczma nie była ciekawa z pozoru. Stara wedle dawnego zbudowana wzoru, Który był wymyślony od tyryjskich cieśli, A potem go Żydowie po świecie roznieśli: Rodzaj architektury obcym budowniczym Wcale nie znany; my go od Żydów dziedziczym. Karczma z przodu jak korab, z tyłu jak świątynia: Korab, istna Noego czworogranna skrzynia, Znany dziś pod prostackiem nazwiskiem stodoły; Tam różne są zwierzęta: konie, krowy, woły, Kozy brodate; w górze zaś ptastwa gromady I płazów choć po parze, są też i owady. Część tylnia, na kształt dziwnej świątyni stawiona, Przypomina z pozoru ów gmach Salomona, Który pierwsi ćwiczeni w budowań rzemieśle Hiramscy na Syjonie wystawili cieśle. Żydzi go naśladują dotąd we swych szkołach, A szkoł rysunek widny w karczmach i stodołach. Dach z dranic i ze słomy, śpiczasty, zadarty, Pogięty jako kołpak żydowski podarty. Ze szczytu wytryskają krużganku krawędzie, Oparte na drewnianym licznych kolumn rzędzie; Kolumny, co jak wielkie architektów dziwo, Trwałe, chociaż wpół zgniłe i stawione krzywo Jako w wieży pizańskiej, nie podług modelów Greckich, bo są bez podstaw i bez kapitelów. Nad kolumnami biegą wpółokrągłe łuki, Także z drzewa, gotyckiej naśladowstwo sztuki. Z wierzchu ozdoby sztuczne, nie rylcem, nie dłutem, Ale zręcznie ciesielskim wyrzezane sklutem, Krzywe jak szabasowych ramiona świeczników; Na końcu wiszą gałki, cóś na kształt guzików, Które Żydzi modląc się na łbach zawieszają I które po swojemu "cyces" nazywają. Słowem, z daleka karczma chwiejąca się, krzywa, Podobna jest do Żyda, gdy się modląc kiwa: Dach jak czapka, jak broda strzecha roztrzęśniona. Ściany dymne i brudne jak czarna opona, A z przodu rzeźba sterczy jak cyces na czole. W środku karczmy jest podział jak w żydowskiej szkole: Jedna część, pełna izbic ciasnych i podłużnych, Służy dla dam wyłącznie i panów podróżnych; W drugiej ogromna sala. Koło każdej ściany Ciągnie się wielonożny stół, wąski, drewniany, Przy nim stołki, choć niższe, podobne do stoła Jako dzieci do ojca. Na stołkach dokoła Siedziały chłopy, chłopki, tudzież szlachta drobna, Wszyscy rzędem; ekonom sam siedział z osobna. Po rannej mszy z kaplicy, że była niedziela, Zabawić się i wypić przyszli do Jankiela. Przy każdym już szumiała siwą wódką czarka, Ponad wszystkimi z butlą biegała szynkarka. W środku arendarz Jankiel, w długim aż do ziemi Szarafanie, zapiętym haftkami srebrnemi, Rękę jedną za czarny pas jedwabny wsadził, Drugą poważnie sobie siwą brodę gładził; Rzucając wkoło okiem, rozkazy wydawał, Witał wchodzących gości, przy siedzących stawał Zagajając rozmowę, kłótliwych zagadzał, Lecz nie służył nikomu, tylko się przechadzał. Żyd stary i powszechnie znany z poczciwości, Od lat wielu dzierżawił karczmę, a nikt z włości, Nikt ze szlachty nie zaniósł nań skargi do dworu; O cóż skarżyć? Miał trunki dobre do wyboru, Rachował się ostróżnie, lecz bez oszukaństwa, Ochoty nie zabraniał, nie cierpiał pijaństwa, Zabaw wielki miłośnik: u niego wesele I chrzciny obchodzono; on w każdą niedzielę Kazał do siebie ze wsi przychodzić muzyce, Przy której i basetla była, i kozice. Muzykę znał, sam słynął muzycznym talentem; Z cymbałami, narodu swego instrumentem, Chadzał niegdyś po dworach i graniem zdumiewał, I pieśniami, bo biegle i uczenie śpiewał. Chociaż Żyd, dosyć czystą miał polską wymowę, Szczególniej zaś polubił pieśni narodowe; Przywoził mnóstwo z każdej za Niemen wyprawy Kołomyjek z Halicza 29, mazurów z Warszawy; Wieść, nie wiem czyli pewna, w całej okolicy Głosiła, że on pierwszy przywiózł z zagranicy I upowszechnił wówczas w tamecznym powiecie Ową piosenkę, sławną dziś na całym świecie, A którą po raz pierwszy na ziemi Auzonów Wygrały Włochom polskie trąby legijonów. Talent spiewania bardzo na Litwie popłaca, Jedna miłość u ludzi, wsławia i wzbogaca: Jankiel zrobił majątek; syt zysków i chwały, Zawiesił dźwięcznostronne na scianie cymbały; Osiadłszy z dziećmi w karczmie, zatrudniał się szynkiem, Przy tem w pobliskiem mieście był też podrabinkiem, A zawsze miłym wszędzie gościem i domowym Doradcą; znał się dobrze na handlu zbożowym, Na wicinnym 30: potrzebna jest znajomość taka Na wsi. - Miał także sławę dobrego Polaka. On pierwszy zgodził kłótnie, często nawet krwawe, Między dwiema karczmami: obie wziął w dzierżawę; Szanowali go równie i starzy stronnicy Horeszkowscy, i słudzy sędziego Soplicy. On sam powagę umiał utrzymać nad groźnym Klucznikiem horeszkowskim i kłotliwym Woźnym; Przed Jankielem tłumili dawne swe urazy: Gerwazy groźny ręką, językiem Protazy. Gerwazego nie było; ruszył na obławę, Nie chcąc, aby tak ważną i trudną wyprawę Odbył sam Hrabia, młody i niedoświadczony; Poszedł więc z nim dla rady tudzież dla obrony. Dziś miejsce Gerwazego, najdalsze od progu, Między dwiema ławami, w samym karczmy rogu, Zwane p o k u c i e m 31, kwestarz ksiądz Robak zajmował; Jankiel go tam posadził; widać, że szanował Wysoko Bernardyna, bo skoro dostrzegał Ubytek w jego szklance, natychmiast podbiegał I rozkazał dolewać lipcowego miodu. Słychać, że z Bernardynem znali się za młodu Kędyś tam w cudzych krajach. Robak często chadzał Nocą do karczmy, tajnie z Żydem się naradzał O ważnych rzeczach; słychać było, że towary Ksiądz przemycał, lecz potwarz ta niegodna wiary. Robak wsparty na stole wpółgłośno rozprawiał, Tłum szlachty go otaczał i uszy nadstawiał, I nosy ku księdzowskiej chylił tabakierze; Brano z niej i kichała szlachta jak możdzerze. "Reverendissime - rzekł kichnąwszy Skołuba - To mi tabaka, co to idzie aż do czuba; Od czasu jak nos dźwigam (tu głasnął nos długi), Takiej nie zażywałem (tu kichnął raz drugi); Prawdziwa bernardynka, pewnie z Kowna rodem, Miasta sławnego w świecie tabaką i miodem. Byłem tam lat już..." Robak przerwał mu: "Na zdrowie Wszystkim Waszmościom, moi Mościwi Panowie! Co się tabaki tyczy, hem, ona pochodzi Z dalszej strony, niż myśli Skołuba dobrodziéj; Pochodzi z Jasnej Góry; księża paulinowie Tabakę taką robią w mieście Częstochowie, Kędy jest obraz tylu cudami wsławiony Bogarodzicy Panny, Królowej Korony Polskiej; zowią ją dotąd i Księżną Litewską! Koronęć jeszcze dotąd piastuje królewską, Lecz na Litewskiem Księstwie teraz syzma siedzi!" "Z Częstochowy? - rzekł Wilbik. - Byłem tam w spowiedzi, Kiedym na odpust chodził lat temu trzydzieście; Czy to prawda, że Francuz gości teraz w mieście, Że chce kościoł rozwalać i skarbiec zabierze, Bo to wszystko w Litewskim stoi Kuryjerze?" "Nieprawda - rzekł Bernardyn - nie! Pan Najjaśniejszy, Napoleon, katolik jest najprzykładniejszy; Wszak go papież namaścił, żyją z sobą w zgodzie I nawracają ludzi w francuskim narodzie, Który się trochę popsuł; prawda, z Częstochowy Oddano wiele srebra na skarb narodowy Dla Ojczyzny, dla Polski; sam Pan Bóg tak każe. Skarbcem Ojczyzny zawsze są Jego ołtarze; Wszakże w Warszawskiem Księstwie mamy sto tysięcy Wojska polskiego, może wkrótce będzie więcéj, A któż wojsko opłaci? Czy nie wy, Litwini? Wy tylko grosz dajecie do moskiewskiej skrzyni". "Kat by dał! - krzyknął Wilbik - gwałtem od nas biorą". "Oj, Dobrodzieju!" - chłopek ozwał się z pokorą, Pokłoniwszy się księdzu i skrobiąc się w głowę - Już to szlachcie, to jeszcze bieda przez połowę, Lecz nas drą jak na łyka". - "Cham! - Skołuba krzyknął. - Głupi, tobieć to lepiej, tyś, chłopie, przywyknął Jak węgórz do odarcia; lecz nam u r o d z o n y m, Nam wielmożnym, do złotych swobód wzwyczajonym! Ach, bracia! Wszak to dawniej szlachcic na zagrodzie... ("Tak, tak! - krzyknęli wszyscy - rowny wojewodzie!") Dziś nam szlachectwa przeczą, każą nam drabować Papiery i szlachectwa papierem probować". "Jeszcze Waszeci mniejsza - zawołał Juraha. - Waszeć z pradziadów chłopów uszlachcony szlacha; Ale ja, z kniaziów! pytać u mnie o patenta, Kiedym został szlachcicem? Sam Bóg to pamięta! Niechaj Moskal w las idzie pytać się dębiny, Kto jej dał patent rosnąć nad wszystkie krzewiny". "Kniaziu! - rzekł Żagiel - świeć Waść baki lada komu, Tu znajdziesz pono mitry i w niejednym domu". "Waść ma krzyż w herbie - wołał Podhajski - to skryta Aluzyja, że w rodzie bywał neofita. "Fałsz! - przerwał Birbasz. - Przecież ja z tatarskich hrabiów Pochodzę, a mam krzyże nad herbem Korabiów". "Poraj - krzyknął Mickiewicz - z mitrą w polu złotem, Herb książęcy; Stryjkowski gęsto pisze o tem". Zaczem wielkie powstały w całej karczmie szmery; Ksiądz Bernardyn uciekł się do swej tabakiery, W kolej częstował mówców; gwar zaraz ucichnął, Każdy zażył przez grzeczność i kilkakroć kichnął; Bernardyn korzystając z przerwy mówił dalej: "Oj, wielcy ludzie od tej tabaki kichali! Czy uwierzycie Państwo, że z tej tabakiery Pan jenerał Dąbrowski zażył razy cztery?" "Dąbrowski?" - zawołali. - "Tak, tak, on jenerał; Byłem w obozie, gdy on Gdańsk Niemcom odbierał; Miał coś pisać; bojąc się, ażeby nie zasnął, Zażył, kichnął, dwakroć mię po ramieniu klasnął: <>". Mowa księdza wzbudziła takie zadziwienie, Taką radość, że całe huczne zgromadzenie Milczało chwilę; potem na pół ciche słowa Powtarzano: "Tabaka z Polski? Częstochowa? Dąbrowski? z ziemi włoskiej?" Aż na koniec razem, Jakby myśl z myślą, wyraz sam zbiegł się z wyrazem, Wszyscy jedynogłośnie, jak na dane hasło, Krzyknęli: "Dąbrowskiego!" Wszystko razem wrzasło, Wszystko się uścisnęło: chłop z tatarskim hrabią, Mitra z Krzyżem, Poraje z Gryfem i z Korabią; Zapomnieli wszystkiego, nawet Bernardyna, Tylko śpiewali krzycząc: "Wódki, miodu, wina!" Długo się przysłuchiwał ksiądz Robak piosence, Na koniec chciał ją przerwać; wziął w obiedwie ręce Tabakierkę, kichaniem melodyję zmieszał I nim się nastroili, tak mówić pośpieszał: [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 4 1.JPG|thumb|300px|right|''Chwalicie mą tabakę, Mości Dobrodzieje, Obaczcież, co się wewnątrz tabakierki dzieje.]] "Chwalicie mą tabakę, Mości Dobrodzieje, Obaczcież, co się wewnątrz tabakierki dzieje". Tu, wycierając chustką zabrudzone denko, Pokazał malowaną armiją, malenką Jak rój much; w środku jeden człowiek na rumaku, Wielki jako chrząszcz, siedział, pewnie wódz orszaku; Spinał konia, jak gdyby chciał skakać w niebiosa, Jednę rękę na cuglach, drugą miał u nosa. "Przypatrzcie się - rzekł Robak - tej groźnej postawie; Zgadnijcie, czyja? - Wszyscy patrzyli ciekawie.- Wielki to człowiek, cesarz, ale nie Moskali, Ich carowie tabaki nigdy nie bierali". "Wielki człowiek - zawołał Cydzik - a w kapocie? Ja myśliłem, że wielcy ludzie chodzą w złocie, Bo u Moskalów lada jenerał, Mospanie, To tak świeci się w złocie jak szczupak w szafranie". "Ba - przerwał Rymsza - przecież widziałem za młodu Kościuszkę, Naczelnika naszego narodu: Wielki człowiek! A chodził w krakowskiej sukmanie, To jest czamarce". - "W jakiej czamarce, Mospanie? - Odparł Wilbik. - To przecież zwano taratatką". "Ale tamta z fręzlami, ta jest całkiem gładką" - Krzyknął Mickiewicz. Zatem wszczynały się swary O różnych taratatki kształtach i czamary. Przemyślny Robak, widząc, że się tak rozpryska Rozmowa, jął ją znowu zbierać do ogniska, Do swojej tabakiery; częstował, kichali, Życzyli sobie zdrowia, on rzecz ciągnął daléj: "Gdy cesarz Napoleon w potyczce zażywa Raz po raz, to znak pewny, że bitwę wygrywa; Na przykład pod Austerlic: Francuzi tak stali Z armatami, a na nich biegła ćma Moskali; Cesarz patrzył i milczał. Co Francuzi strzelą, To Moskale półkami jak trawa się ścielą. Półk za półkiem cwałował i spadał z kulbaki; Co półk spadnie, to Cesarz zażyje tabaki; Aż w końcu Aleksander, ze swoim braciszkiem Konstantym i z niemieckim cesarzem Franciszkiem, W nogi z pola; więc Cesarz, widząc, że po walce, Spojrzał na nich, zaśmiał się i otrząsnął palce. Otóż, jeśli kto z Panów, coście tu przytomni, Będzie w wojsku Cesarza, niech to sobie wspomni". "Ach! - zawołał Skołuba. - Mój Księże Kwestarzu! Kiedyż to będzie! Wszak to ile w kalendarzu Jest świąt, na każde święto Francuzów nam wróżą! Wygląda człek, wygląda, aż się oczy mrużą, A Moskal jak nas trzymał, tak trzyma za szyję. Pono nim słońce wnidzie, rosa oczy wyje". "Mospanie - rzekł Bernardyn - babska rzecz narzekać, A żydowska rzecz ręce założywszy czekać, Nim kto w karczmę zajedzie i do drzwi zapuka. Z Napoleonem pobić Moskalów nie sztuka. Jużci on Szwabom skórę trzy razy wymłócił, Brzydkie Prusactwo zdeptał. Anglików wyrzucił Het za morze, Moskalom zapewne wygodzi; Ale co stąd wyniknie, wie Asan Dobrodziéj? Oto szlachta litewska wtenczas na koń wsiędzie I szable weźmie, kiedy bić się z kim nie będzie; Napoleon, sam wszystkich pobiwszy, nareszcie Powie: <> Więc nie dość gościa czekać, nie dość i zaprosić, Trzeba czeladkę zebrać i stoły pownosić, A przed ucztą potrzeba dom oczyścić z śmieci; Oczyścić dom, powtarzam, oczyścić dom, dzieci!" Nastąpiło milczenie, potem głosy w tłumie: "Jakże to dom oczyścić? Jak to Ksiądz rozumie? Jużci my wszystko zrobim, na wszystko gotowi, Tylko niech Ksiądz Dobrodziej jaśniej się wysłowi". Ksiądz poglądał za okno, przerwawszy rozmowę; Ujrzał coś ciekawego, z okna wytknął głowę, Po chwili rzekł powstając: "Dziś czasu nie mamy, Potem o tem obszerniej z sobą pogadamy; Jutro będę dla sprawy w powiatowem mieście I do Waszmościów z drogi zajadę po kweście". "Niech też do Niehrymowa Ksiądz na nocleg zdąży - Rzekł Ekonom - rad będzie Księdzu pan Chorąży; Wszakże na Litwie stare powiada przysłowie: Szczęśliwy człowiek, jako kwestarz w Niehrymowie!" "I do nas - rzekł Zubkowski - wstąp, jeżeli łaska; Znajdzie się tam półsztuczek płótna, masła faska, Baran lub krówka; wspomnij, Księże, na te słowa: Szczęśliwy człowiek, trafił jak ksiądz do Zubkowa". "I do nas" - rzekł Skołuba. - "Do nas" - Terajewicz, "Żaden bernardyn głodny nie wyszedł z Pucewicz". Tak cała szlachta prośbą i obietnicami Przeprowadzała księdza; on już był za drzwiami. On już pierwej przez okno ujrzał Tadeusza, Który leciał gościńcem w cwał, bez kapelusza, Z głową schyloną, bladem, posępnem obliczem, A konia ustawicznie bodł i kropił biczem. Ten widok bardzo księdza Bernardyna zmieszał, Więc za młodzieńcem kroki szybkiemi pośpieszał Do wielkiej puszczy, która, jako oko sięga, Czerniła się na całym brzegu widnokręga. Któż zbadał puszcz litewskich przepastne krainy Aż do samego środka, do jądra gęstwiny? Rybak ledwie u brzegów nawiedza dno morza; Myśliwiec krąży koło puszcz litewskich łoża, Zna je ledwie po wierzchu, ich postać, ich lice, Lecz obce mu ich wnętrzne serca tajemnice; Wieść tylko albo bajka wie, co się w nich dzieje. Bo gdybyś przeszedł bory i podszyte knieje, Trafisz w głębi na wielki wał pniów, kłod, korzeni, Obronny trzęsawicą, tysiącem strumieni I siecią zielsk zarosłych, i kopcami mrowisk, Gniazdami os, szerszeniów, kłębami wężowisk. Gdybyś i te zapory zmógł nadludzkiem męstwem, Dalej spotkać się z większem masz niebezpieczeństwem: Dalej co krok czyhają, niby wilcze doły, Małe jeziorka trawą zarosłe na poły, Tak głębokie, że ludzie dna ich nie dośledzą (Wielkie jest podobieństwo, że diabły tam siedzą). Woda tych studni sklni się, plamista rdzą krwawą. A z wnętrza ciągle dymi, zionąc woń plugawą, Od której drzewa wkoło tracą liść i korę; Łyse, skarłowaciałe, robaczliwe, chore, Pochyliwszy konary mchem kołtunowate I pnie garbiąc brzydkiemi grzybami brodate, Siedzą wokoło wody jak czarownic kupa Grzejąca się nad kotłem, w którym warzą trupa. Za temi jeziorkami już nie tylko krokiem, Ale daremnie nawet zapuszczać się okiem, Bo tam już wszystko mglistym zakryte obłokiem, Co się wiecznie ze trzęskich oparzelisk wznosi. A za tą mgłą na koniec (jak wieść gminna głosi) Ciągnie się bardzo piękna, żyzna okolica: Główna królestwa zwierząt i roślin stolica. W niej są złożone wszystkich drzew i ziół nasiona, Z których się rozrastają na świat ich plemiona; W niej, jak w arce Noego, z wszelkich zwierząt rodu Jedna przynajmniej para chowa się dla płodu. W samym środku (jak słychać) mają swoje dwory: Dawny Tur, Żubr i Niedźwiedź, puszcz imperatory. Około nich na drzewach gnieździ się Ryś bystry I żarłoczny Rosomak, jak czujne ministry; Dalej zaś, jak podwładni szlachetni wasale, Mieszkają Dziki, Wilki i Łosie rogale. Nad głowami Sokoły i Orłowie dzicy, Żyjący z pańskich stołów dworscy zausznicy. Te pary zwierząt głowne i patryjarchalne, Ukryte w jądrze puszczy, światu niewidzialne, Dzieci swe ślą dla osad za granicę lasu, A sami we stolicy używają wczasu; Nie giną nigdy bronią sieczną ani palną, Lecz starzy umierają śmiercią naturalną. Mają też i swój smętarz, kędy bliscy śmierci, Ptaki składają pióra, czworonogi sierci. Niedźwiedź, gdy zjadłszy zęby, strawy nie przeżuwa, Jeleń zgrzybiały, gdy już ledwie nogi suwa, Zając sędziwy, gdy mu już krew w żyłach krzepnie, Kruk, gdy już posiwieje, sokoł, gdy oślepnie, Orzeł, gdy mu dziób stary tak się w kabłąk skrzywi, Że zamknięty na wieki już gardła nie żywi 32, Idą na smętarz. Nawet mniejszy zwierz, raniony Lub chory, bieży umrzeć w swe ojczyste strony. Stąd to w miejscach dostępnych, kędy człowiek gości, Nie znajdują się nigdy martwych zwierząt kości. 33 Słychać, że tam w stolicy, między zwierzętami Dobre są obyczaje, bo rządzą się sami; Jeszcze cywilizacją ludzką nie popsuci, Nie znają praw własności, która świat nasz kłóci, Nie znają pojedynków ni wojennej sztuki. Jak ojce żyły w raju, tak dziś żyją wnuki, Dzikie i swojskie razem, w miłości i zgodzie, Nigdy jeden drugiego nie kąsa ni bodzie. Nawet gdyby tam człowiek wpadł, chociaż niezbrojny, Toby środkiem bestyi przechodził spokojny; One by nań patrzyły tym wzrokiem zdziwienia, Jakim w owym ostatnim, szóstym dniu stworzenia Ojce ich pierwsze, co się w ogrójcu gnieździły, Patrzyły na Adama, nim się z nim skłóciły. Szczęściem, człowiek nie zbłądzi do tego ostępu, Bo Trud i Trwoga, i Śmierć bronią mu przystępu. Czasem tylko w pogoni zaciekłe ogary, Wpadłszy niebacznie między bagna, mchy i jary, Wnętrznej ich okropności rażone widokiem, Uciekają skowycząc, z obłąkanym wzrokiem; I długo potem, ręką pana już głaskane, Drżą jeszcze u nóg jego, strachem opętane. Te puszcz stołeczne, ludziom nie znane tajniki W języku swoim strzelcy zowią: m a t e c z n i k i. Głupi niedźwiedziu! gdybyś w mateczniku siedział, Nigdy by się o tobie Wojski nie dowiedział; Ale czyli pasieki zwabiła cię wonność, Czy uczułeś do owsa dojrzałego skłonność, Wyszedłeś na brzeg puszczy, gdzie się las przerzedził, I tam zaraz leśniczy bytność twą wyśledził, I zaraz obsaczniki, chytre nasłał szpiegi, By poznać, gdzie popasasz i gdzie masz noclegi; Teraz Wojski z obławą, już od matecznika Postawiwszy szeregi, odwrót ci zamyka. Tadeusz się dowiedział, że niemało czasu Już przeszło, jak ogary wpadły w otchłań lasu. Cicho - próżno myśliwi natężają ucha; Próżno, jak najciekawszej mowy, każdy słucha Milczenia, długo w miejscu nieruchomy czeka; Tylko muzyka puszczy gra do nich z daleka. Psy nurtują po puszczy jak pod morzem nurki, A strzelcy obróciwszy do lasu dwórurki, Patrzą Wojskiego: ukląkł, ziemię uchem pyta; Jako w twarzy lekarza wzrok przyjacioł czyta Wyrok życia lub zgonu miłej im osoby, Tak strzelcy, ufni w sztuki Wojskiego sposoby, Topili w nim spojrzenia nadziei i trwogi. "Jest! jest!" - wyrzekł półgłosem, zerwał się na nogi. On słyszał! Oni jeszcze słuchali - nareszcie Słyszą: jeden pies wrzasnął, potem dwa, dwadzieście, Wszystkie razem ogary rozpierzchnioną zgrają Doławiają się, wrzeszczą, wpadli na trop, grają, Ujadają: już nie jest to powolne granie Psów goniących zająca, lisa albo łanie, Lecz wciąż wrzask krótki, częsty, ucinany, zjadły; To nie na ślad daleki ogary napadły, Na oko gonią - nagle ustał krzyk pogoni, Doszli zwierza; wrzask znowu, skowyt; zwierz się broni I zapewne kaleczy: śród ogarów grania Słychać coraz to częściej jęk psiego konania. Strzelcy stali i każdy ze strzelbą gotową Wygiął się jak łuk naprzód, z wciśnioną w las głową. Nie mogą dłużej czekać! Już ze stanowiska Jeden za drugim zmyka i w puszczę się wciska; Chcą pierwsi spotkać zwierza; choć Wojski ostrzegał, Choć Wojski stanowiska na koniu obiegał, Krzycząc, że czy kto prostym chłopem, czy paniczem, Jeżeli z miejsca zejdzie, dostanie w grzbiet smyczem, Nie było rady! Wszyscy pomimo zakazu W las pobiegli. Trzy strzelby huknęły od razu; Potem wciąż kanonada, aż głośniej nad strzały Ryknął niedźwiedź i echem napełnił las cały. Ryk okropny! boleści, wściekłości, rozpaczy; Za nim wrzask psów, krzyk strzelców, trąby dojeżdżaczy Grzmiały ze środka puszczy; strzelcy - ci w las śpieszą, Tamci kurki odwodzą, a wszyscy się cieszą, Jeden Wojski w żałości, krzyczy, że chybiono. Strzelcy i obławnicy poszli jedną stroną Na przełaj zwierza, między ostępem i puszczą; A niedźwiedź, odstraszony psów i ludzi tłuszczą, Zwrócił się nazad w miejsca mniej pilnie strzeżone Ku polom, skąd już zeszły strzelcy rozstawione, Gdzie tylko pozostali z mnogich łowczych szyków Wojski, Tadeusz, Hrabia, z kilką obławników. Tu las był rzadszy; słychać z głębi ryk, trzask łomu, Aż z gęstwy, jak z chmur, wypadł niedźwiedź na kształt gromu; Wkoło psy gonią, straszą, rwą; on wstał na nogi Tylne i spojrzał wkoło, rykiem strasząc wrogi, I przedniemi łapami to drzewa korzenie, To pniaki osmalone, to wrosłe kamienie Rwał, waląc w psów i w ludzi; aż wyłamał drzewo, Kręcąc nim jak maczugą na prawo, na lewo, Runął wprost na ostatnich strażników obławy: Hrabię i Tadeusza. Oni bez obawy Stoją w kroku, na źwierza wytknęli flint rury Jako dwa konduktory w łono ciemnej chmury; Aż oba jednym razem pociągnęli kurki (Niedoświadczeni!), razem zagrzmiały dwórurki; Chybili. Niedźwiedź skoczył, oni tuż utkwiony Oszczep jeden chwycili czterema ramiony. Wydzierali go sobie; spojrzą, aż tu z pyska Wielkiego, czerwonego dwa rzędy kłów błyska I łapa z pazurami już się na łby spuszcza; Pobledli, w tył skoczyli, i gdzie rzadnie puszcza, Zmykali; zwierz za nimi wspiął się, już pazury Zahaczał, chybił, podbiegł, wspiął się znów do góry I czarną łapą sięgał Hrabiego włos płowy. Zdarłby mu czaszkę z mozgów jak kapelusz z głowy, Gdy Asesor z Rejentem wyskoczyli z boków, A Gerwazy biegł z przodu o jakie sto kroków, Z nim Robak, choć bez strzelby - i trzej w jednej chwili Jak gdyby na komendę razem wystrzelili. Niedźwiedź wyskoczył w górę jak kot przed chartami I głową na dół runął, i czterma łapami Przewróciwszy się młyńcem, cielska krwawe brzemię Waląc tuż pod Hrabiego, zbił go z nóg na ziemię. Jeszcze ryczał, chciał jeszcze powstać, gdy nań wsiadły Rozjuszona Strapczyna i Sprawnik zajadły. thumb|300px|right|Natenczas Wojski chwycił na taśmie przypięty Swój róg bawoli, długi, cętkowany, kręty Natenczas Wojski chwycił na taśmie przypięty Swój róg bawoli, długi, cętkowany, kręty Jak wąż boa, oburącz do ust go przycisnął, Wzdął policzki jak banię, w oczach krwią zabłysnął, Zasunął wpół powieki, wciągnął w głąb pół brzucha I do płuc wysłał z niego cały zapas ducha. I zagrał: róg jak wicher niewstrzymanym dechem Niesie w puszczę muzykę i podwaja echem. Umilkli strzelce, stali szczwacze zadziwieni Mocą, czystością, dziwną harmoniją pieni. Starzec cały kunszt, którym niegdyś w lasach słynął, Jeszcze raz przed uszami myśliwców rozwinął; Napełnił wnet, ożywił knieje i dąbrowy, Jakby psiarnię w nie wpuścił i rozpoczął łowy. Bo w graniu była łowów historyja krótka: Zrazu odzew dźwięczący, rześki - to pobudka; Potem jęki po jękach skomlą - to psów granie; A gdzieniegdzie ton twardszy jak grzmot - to strzelanie. Tu przerwał, lecz róg trzymał; wszystkim się zdawało, Że Wojski wciąż gra jeszcze, a to echo grało. Zadął znowu; myśliłbyś, że róg kształty zmieniał I że w ustach Wojskiego to grubiał, to cieniał, Udając głosy zwierząt: to raz w wilczą szyję Przeciągając się, długo, przeraźliwie wyje; Znowu, jakby w niedźwiedzie rozwarłszy się garło, Ryknął; potem beczenie żubra wiatr rozdarło. Tu przerwał, lecz róg trzymał; wszystkim się zdawało, Że Wojski wciąż gra jeszcze, a to echo grało. Wysłuchawszy rogowej arcydzieło sztuki, Powtarzały je dęby dębom, bukom buki. Dmie znowu: jakby w rogu były setne rogi, Słychać zmieszane wrzaski szczwania, gniewu, trwogi, Strzelców, psiarni i zwierząt; aż Wojski do góry Podniósł róg, i tryumfu hymn uderzył w chmury. Tu przerwał, lecz róg trzymał; wszystkim się zdawało, Że Wojski wciąż gra jeszcze, a to echo grało. Ile drzew, tyle rogów znalazło się w boru, Jedne drugim pieśń niosą jak z choru do choru. I szła muzyka coraz szersza, coraz dalsza, Coraz cichsza i coraz czystsza, doskonalsza, Aż znikła gdzieś daleko, gdzieś na niebios progu! Wojski obiedwie ręce odjąwszy od rogu Rozkrzyżował; róg opadł, na pasie rzemiennym Chwiał się. Wojski z obliczem nabrzmiałem, promiennem, Z oczyma wzniesionemi, stał jakby natchniony, Łowiąc uchem ostatnie znikające tony. A tymczasem zagrzmiało tysiące oklasków, Tysiące powinszowań i wiwatnych wrzasków. Uciszono się z wolna i oczy gawiedzi Zwróciły się na wielki, świeży trup niedźwiedzi: Leżał krwią opryskany, kulami przeszyty, Piersiami w gęszczę trawy wplątany i wbity, Rozprzestrzenił szeroko przednie krzyżem łapy, Dyszał jeszcze, wylewał strumień krwi przez chrapy, Otwierał jeszcze oczy, lecz głowy nie ruszy; Pjawki Podkomorzego dzierżą go pod uszy, Z lewej strony Strapczyna, a z prawej zawisał Sprawnik i dusząc gardziel, krew czarną wysysał. Zaczem Wojski rozkazał kij żelazny włożyć Psom między zęby i tak paszczęki roztworzyć. Kolbami przewrócono na wznak zwierza zwłoki I znów trzykrotny wiwat uderzył w obłoki. "A co? - krzyknął Asesor, kręcąc strzelby rurą - A co, fuzyjka moja? Górą nasi, górą! A co, fuzyjka moja? Niewielka ptaszyna 34, A jak się popisała? To jej nie nowina. Nie puści ona na wiatr żadnego ładunku, Od książęcia Sanguszki mam ją w podarunku". Tu pokazywał strzelbę przedziwnej roboty Choć maleńką, i zaczął wyliczać jej cnoty. "Ja biegłem - przerwał Rejent, otarłszy pot z czoła - Biegłem tuż za niedźwiedziem; a pan Wojski woła: ''Stój na miejscu! Jak tam stać? Niedźwiedź w pole wali, Rwąc z kopyta jak zając, coraz daléj, daléj, Aż mi ducha nie stało, dobiec ni nadziei; Aż spojrzę w prawo: sadzi, a tu rzadko w kniei... Jak też wziąłem na oko; postójże, marucha! Pomyśliłem, i basta: ot, leży bez ducha; Tęga strzelba, prawdziwa to Sagalasówka, Napis: <>. (Sławny tam mieszkał ślusarz Polak, który robił Polskie strzelby, ale je po angielsku zdobił)". "Jak to - parsknął Asesor - do kroćset niedźwiedzi! To to niby Pan zabił? co też to Pan bredzi?" "Słuchaj no - odparł Rejent - tu, Panie, nie śledztwo, Tu obława; tu wszystkich weźmiem na świadectwo". Więc kłótnia między zgrają wszczęła się zawzięta, Ci stronę Asesora, ci brali Rejenta; O Gerwazym nie wspomniał nikt, bo wszyscy biegli Z boków i, co się z przodu działo, nie postrzegli. Wojski głos zabrał: "Teraz jest przynajmniej za co, Bo to, Panowie, nie jest ów szarak ladaco, To niedźwiedź, tu już nie żal poszukać odwetu, Czy szarpentyną, czyli nawet z pistoletu; Spór wasz trudno pogodzić, więc dawnym zwyczajem Na pojedynek nasze pozwolenie dajem. Pamiętam, za mych czasów żyło dwóch sąsiadów, Oba ludzie uczciwi, szlachta z prapradziadów, Mieszkali po dwóch stronach nad rzeką Wilejką, Jeden zwał się Domejko, a drugi Dowejko, Do niedźwiedzicy oba razem wystrzelili: Kto zabił, trudno dociec; strasznie się kłócili I przysięgli strzelać się przez niedźwiedzią skórę: To mi to po szlachecku, prawie rura w rurę. Pojedynek ten wiele narobił hałasu; Pieśni o nim śpiewano za owego czasu. Ja byłem sekundantem; jak się wszystko działo, Opowiem od początku historyję całą". Nim Wojski zaczął mówić, Gerwazy spór zgodził; On niedźwiedzia z uwagą dokoła obchodził, Nareszcie dobył tasak, rozciął pysk na dwoje I w tylcu głowy, mózgu rozkroiwszy słoje, Znalazł kulę, wydobył, suknią ochędożył, Przymierzył do ładunku, do flinty przyłożył; A potem, dłoń podnosząc i kulę na dłoni: "Panowie - rzekł - ta kula nie jest z waszej broni, Ona z tej Horeszkowskiej wyszła jednorurki (Tu podniósł flintę starą, obwiązaną w sznurki), Lecz nie ja wystrzeliłem. O, trzeba tam było Odwagi; straszno wspomnieć, w oczach mi się ćmiło! Bo prosto biegli ku mnie oba paniczowie, A niedźwiedź z tyłu już - już na Hrabiego głowie, Ostatniego z Horeszków! chociaż po kądzieli. <> krzyknąłem; i Pańscy anieli Zesłali mi na pomoc księdza Bernardyna. On nas wszystkich zawstydził; oj, dzielny księżyna! Gdym drżał, gdym się do cyngla dotknąć nie ośmielił, On mi z rąk flintę wyrwał, wycelił, wystrzelił: Między dwie głowy strzelić! Sto kroków! Nie chybić! I w sam środek paszczęki! Tak mu zęby wybić! Panowie! Długo żyję, jednego widziałem Człowieka, co mógł takim popisać się strzałem. Ów głośny niegdyś u nas z tylu pojedynków, Ów, co korki kobietom wystrzelał z patynków, Ów łotr nad łotry, sławny w czasy wiekopomne, Ów Jacek, vulgo Wąsal; nazwiska nie wspomnę. Ale mu nie czas teraz dojeżdżać niedźwiedzi: Pewnie po same wąsy hultaj w piekle siedzi. Chwała Księdzu! Dwom ludziom on życie ocalił, Może i trzem; Gerwazy nie będzie się chwalił, Ale gdyby ostatnie z krwi Horeszków dziecię Wpadło w bestyi paszczę, nie byłbym na świecie, I moje by tam stare pogryzł niedźwiedź kości; Pójdź, Księże, wypijemy zdrowie Jegomości". Próżno szukano Księdza; wiedzą tylko tyle, Że po zabiciu źwierza zjawił się na chwilę, Podskoczył ku Hrabiemu i Tadeuszowi, A widząc, że obadwa cali są i zdrowi, Podniósł ku niebu oczy, cicho pacierz zmówił I pobiegł w pole szybko, jakby go kto łowił. Tymczasem na Wojskiego rozkaz pęki wrzosu, Suche chrosty i pniaki rzucono do stosu; Bucha ogień, wyrasta szara sosna dymu I rozszerza się w górze na kształt baldakimu. Nad płomieniem oszczepy złożono w koziołki, Na grotach zawieszono brzuchate kociołki; Z wozów niosą jarzyny, mąki i pieczyste, I chleb. Sędzia otworzył puzderko zamczyste, W którym rzędami flaszek białe sterczą głowy; Wybiera z nich największy kufel kryształowy (Dostał go Sędzia w darze od księdza Robaka): Wódka to gdańska, napój miły dla Polaka. "Niech żyje - krzyknął Sędzia, w górę wznosząc flaszę - Miasto Gdańsk! niegdyś nasze, będzie znowu nasze!" I lał srebrzysty likwor w kolej, aż na końcu Zaczęło złoto kapać i błyskać na słońcu 35. W kociołkach bigos grzano; w słowach wydać trudno Bigosu smak przedziwny, kolor i woń cudną; Słów tylko brzęk usłyszy i rymów porządek, Ale treści ich miejski nie pojmie żołądek. Aby cenić litewskie pieśni i potrawy, Trzeba mieć zdrowie, na wsi żyć, wracać z obławy. Przecież i bez tych przypraw potrawą nie lada Jest bigos, bo się z jarzyn dobrych sztucznie składa. Bierze się doń siekana, kwaszona kapusta, Która, wedle przysłowia, sama idzie w usta; Zamknięta w kotle, łonem wilgotnem okrywa Wyszukanego cząstki najlepsze mięsiwa; I praży się, aż ogień wszystkie z niej wyciśnie Soki żywne, aż z brzegów naczynia war pryśnie I powietrze dokoła zionie aromatem. Bigos już gotów. Strzelcy z trzykrotnym wiwatem, Zbrojni łyżkami, biegą i bodą naczynie, Miedź grzmi, dym bucha, bigos jak kamfora ginie, Zniknął, uleciał; tylko w czeluściach saganów Wre para jak w kraterze zagasłych wulkanów. Kiedy się już do woli napili, najedli, Zwierza na wóz włożyli, sami na koń siedli, Radzi wszyscy, rozmowni, oprócz Asesora I Rejenta; ci byli gniewliwsi niż wczora, Kłócąc się o zalety, ten swej Sanguszkówki, A ten - bałabanowskiej swej Sagalasówki. Hrabia też i Tadeusz jadą nieweseli, Wstydząc się, że chybili i że się cofnęli: Bo na Litwie - kto zwierza wypuści z obławy, Długo musi pracować, nim poprawi sławy. Hrabia mówił, że pierwszy do oszczepu godził I że spotkaniu z zwierzem Tadeusz przeszkodził; Tadeusz utrzymywał, że będąc silniejszy I do robienia ciężkim oszczepem zręczniejszy, Chciał wyręczyć Hrabiego: tak sobie niekiedy Przymawiali śród gwaru i wrzasku czeredy. Wojski jechał pośrodku; staruszek szanowny Wesoły był nadzwyczaj i bardzo rozmowny; Chcąc kłótników zabawić i do zgody dowieść, Kończył im o Dowejce i Domejce powieść: "Asesorze, jeżeli chciałem, byś z Rejentem Pojedynkował, nie myśl, że jestem zawziętym Na krew ludzką; broń Boże! chciałem was zabawić, Chciałem wam komedyję niby to wyprawić, Wznowić koncept, który ja lat temu czterdzieście Wymyśliłem - przedziwny! - Wy młodzi jesteście, Nie pamiętacie o nim, lecz za moich czasów Głośny był od tej puszczy do poleskich lasów. "Domejki i Dowejki wszystkie sprzeciwieństwa Pochodziły, rzecz dziwna, z nazwisk podobieństwa Bardzo niewygodnego. Bo gdy w czas sejmików Przyjaciele Dowejki skarbili stronników, Szepnął ktoś do szlachcica: <>, A ten nie dosłyszawszy dał kreskę Domejce. Gdy na uczcie wniósł zdrowie marszałek Rupejko: <> - drudzy krzyknęli: <> A kto siedział w pośrodku, nie trafił do ładu, Zwłaszcza przy niewyraźnej mowie w czas obiadu. Gorzej było; raz w Wilnie jakiś szlachcic pjany Bił się w szable z Domejką i dostał dwie rany; Potem ów szlachcic, z Wilna wracając do domu, Dziwnym trafem z Dowejką zjechał się u promu; Gdy więc na jednym promie płynęli Wilejką, Pyta sąsiada: kto on? odpowie: Dowejko; Nie czekając dobywa rapier spod kirejki: Czach, czach, i za Domejkę podciął wąs Dowejki. Wreszcie, jak na dobitkę, trzeba jeszcze było, Żeby na polowaniu tak się wydarzyło, Że stali blisko siebie oba imiennicy I do jednej strzelili razem niedźwiedzicy. Prawda, że po ich strzale upadła bez duchu, Ale już pierwej niosła z dziesiątek kul w brzuchu; Strzelby z jednym kalibrem miało wiele osób. Kto zabił niedźwiedzicę? dojdźże! jaki sposób? Tu już krzyknęli: <> A więc do szerpentynek i stają na mecie. Oba szanowni ludzie; co ich szlachta godzą, To oni na się jeszcze zapalczywiej godzą. Zmienili broń; od szabel szło na pistolety. Stają, krzyczym, że nadto przybliżyli mety; Oni na złość, przysięgli przez niedźwiedzią skórę Strzelać się, śmierć niechybna! prawie rura w rurę. Oba tęgo strzelali. - <> <>. <> - wrzaśli. Czas? - jutro, miejsce? - karczma Usza. Rozjechali się. Ja zaś do Wirgilijusza". Tu Wojskiemu przerwał krzyk: "Wyczha!" Tuż spod koni Smyknął szarak; już Kusy, już go Sokoł goni. Psy wzięto na obławę, wiedząc, że z powrotem Na polu łatwo można napotkać się z kotem; Bez smyczy szły przy koniach; gdy kota postrzegły, Wprzód nim strzelcy poszczuli, już za nim pobiegły. Rejent też i Asesor chcieli końmi natrzeć; Lecz Wojski wstrzymał krzycząc: "Wara! stać i patrzeć! Nikomu krokiem ruszyć z miejsca nie dozwolę; Stąd widzim wszyscy dobrze, zając idzie w pole". W istocie, kot czuł z tyłu myśliwych i psiarnie, Rwał w pole, słuchy wytknął jak dwa różki sarnie, Sam szarzał się nad rolą długi, wyciągnięty, Skoki pod nim sterczały jakby cztery pręty, Rzekłbyś, że ich nie rusza, tylko ziemię trąca Po wierzchu, jak jaskółka wodę całująca. Pył za nim, psy za pyłem; z daleka się zdało, Że zając, pył i charty jedne tworzą ciało: Jakby jakaś przez pole suwała się źmija, Kot jak głowa, pył z tyłu jakby modra szyja, A psami jak podwójnym ogonem wywija. Rejent, Asesor patrzą, otworzyli usta, Dech wstrzymali; wtem Rejent pobladnął jak chusta, Zbladł i Asesor, widzą - fatalnie się dzieje, Owa źmija im dalej, tym bardziej dłużeje, Już rwie się wpół, już znikła owa szyja pyłu, Głowa już blisko lasu, ogony - gdzie z tyłu! Głowa niknie, raz jeszcze jakby kto kutasem Mignął: w las wpadła; ogon urwał się pod lasem. Biedne psy, ogłupiałe biegały pod gajem, Zdawały się naradzać, oskarżać nawzajem; Wreszcie wracają, z wolna skacząc przez zagony, Spuściły uszy, tulą do brzucha ogony I przybiegłszy, ze wstydu nie śmieją wznieść oczu, I zamiast iść do panów, stały na uboczu. Rejent spuścił ku piersiom zasępione czoło, Asesor rzucał okiem, ale niewesoło, Potem zaczęli oba słuchaczom wywodzić: Jak ich charty bez smycza nie nawykły chodzić, Jak kot znienacka wypadł, jak źle był poszczuty Na roli, gdzie psom chyba trzeba by wdziać buty, Tak pełno wszędzie głazów i ostrych kamieni. Mądrze rzecz wyłuszczali szczwacze doświadczeni; Myśliwi z tych mów wiele mogliby korzystać, Lecz nie słuchali pilnie; ci zaczęli świstać, Ci śmiać się w głos, ci, mając niedźwiedzia w pamięci, Gadali o nim, świeżą obławą zajęci. Wojski ledwie raz okiem za zającem rzucił; Widząc, że uciekł, głowę obojętnie zwrócił I kończył rzecz przerwaną: "Na czem więc stanąłem? Aha! na tem, że obu za słowo ująłem, Iż będą strzelali się przez niedźwiedzią skórę. Szlachta w krzyk: <> A ja w śmiech, bo mnie uczył mój przyjaciel Maro, Że skóra źwierza nie jest lada jaką miarą. Wszak wiecie Waćpanowie, jak królowa Dydo Przypłynęła do Libów i tam z wielką biédą Wytargowała sobie taki ziemi kawał, 36 Który by się wołową skórą nakryć dawał; Na tym kawałku ziemi stanęła Kartago! Więc ja to sobie w nocy rozbieram z uwagą. Ledwie dniało, już z jednej strony taradejką Jedzie Dowejko, z drugiej na koniu Domejko. Patrzą, aż tu przez rzekę leży most kosmaty, Pas ze skóry niedźwiedziej porzniętej na szmaty. Postawiłem Dowejkę na zwierza ogonie Z jednej strony, Domejkę zaś na drugiej stronie. <>. Oni w złość; a tu szlachta kładnie się na ziemi Od śmiechu, a ja z księdzem słowy poważnemi Nuż im z Ewanieliji, z statutów dowodzić; Nie ma rady: - śmieli się i musieli zgodzić. Spor ich potem w dozgonną przyjaźń się zamienił, I Dowejko się z siostrą Domejki ożenił, Domejko pojął siostrę szwagra, Dowejkównę, Podzielili majątek na dwie części równe, A w miejscu, gdzie się zdarzył tak dziwny przypadek, Pobudowawszy karczmę nazwali N i e d ź w i a d e k". Księga IV